


#GTFOMD

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo would like to respectfully ask that everyone GTFOHD.A oneshot that was supposed to be funny but then turned into slight angst and feels.  Based on a real gofundme started by my favorite rapper.  Which you all know.  Because I'm obsessed.  Yes, I am.





	#GTFOMD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is awful.

  
"Theodore Raeken." Jenna yelled as she walked into her living room. Her son and her son's friends looked up from where they had been engrossed in an episode of Riverdale. She glared at the group of adult teenagers and settled her angry gaze on the one in question. "Why is there a crowdfunding site collecting money for you titled, _Hashtag-GTFOMD or Pay for me to move to San Fransisco_?"

Mason burst into laughter from his spot on the couch next to Theo. Theo socked him in the arm without looking away from the tiny, but scary, woman who has housed and fed him on a daily basis for months, refusing any form of payment he offers.

"I love this." Corey squealed from the floor, pausing the show and whipping around to grin and give his full attention to his favorite woman in the world, Mrs. Jenna Geyer.

"Theo." Jenna spoke slowly, looking down at her phone, reading the gofundme page. "'For $20k, I agree to do the following...'"

"Jesus Christ." Nolan muttered from the beanbag in the corner.

"'Move to the bay area, buy a bicycle and a BART pass, give a bunch of granola bars to the homeless people in the tenderloin, buy a puppy.'" Jenna finished and threw her hands in the air. "What is this nonsense? Why?"

"Because, Jenna." Theo articulated. "I have been the victim of quite a bit of criticism from the community of late, and I greatly wish for people to either get off my dick or fund my lifestyle."

"Don't say dick in front of my mom." Liam mumbled from the floor where he's spread out next to Corey. "It's weird."

"Shut up, dick." Theo spit back.

"Hey. _Hey_." Jenna scolded. "Don't talk to my son like that."

Liam turned to Theo and smiled smugly.

"Liam." Jenna frowned deeply at her son. "Why are you being a dick to Theo, and why has it caused him to want to move to San Fransisco?"

Liam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he gawked at his mother. Corey snickered and shoved him lightly.

"How do you know it's something I did?" Liam cried out, offended. He turned his gaze on Theo who simply crooked an unimpressed eyebrow. "Theo's car got vandalized. I didn't do it. I am not to blame for this nonsense. Plus, he's bluffing. And no one would give him enough money anyway."

"Your car got what?" Jenna looked back the nineteen-year-old chimera.

Corey stood up swiftly and whispered in her ear, her eyes going round with sympathy as he discreetly explained what had been written on Theo's truck overnight.

"It was Liam's fault!" Theo stood and cried out, pointing an accusing finger at the angry werewolf.

"How the fuck is it my fault?" Liam got up and met him toe to toe. "You can't always blame everything on me!"

"Oh no." Mason whispered, eyes going wide. He looked over at Jenna and Corey, watching them grimace as well. "Guys..."

"You think I blame everything on you?!" Theo yelled in Liam's face. "You're the one who went out with her, even though you didn't even want to.  You knew she was crazy.  She literally targeted me as a direct result of you breaking up with her over text!"

"Liam, you didn't..." Jenna moaned, slapping her hand on her forehead. Corey patted her on the shoulder as Theo's rant continued.

"I take responsibility for everything I do. And apparently you've gotten used to me taking responsibility for your messes too, if you think she just randomly felt like spray-painting 'murderer' on my truck the day after you broke up. And you say that I'm the one who's your responsibility. God!  We'd both be better off without me living here." Theo laughed humorlessly. "Finally rid of me as 'your responsibility' right? That's what you've wanted for so long."

"Theo-" Liam's face flashed from anger to confusion.

"That's why when Stiles asks 'why the hell is Theo even still here?' or when I fight with Malia and she threatens to kill me, or when the Argent asks why I'm living here instead of my own place, that's your answer, right? It's always just that I'm your responsibility." Theo's eyes, rimmed red, look down and away.  He growled, practically spitting as stepped back from the younger werewolf. "Well fine, I'll leave. I don't want to be your fucking responsibility anymore."

Theo avoided eye contact with anyone as he walked toward the front door.

"What do you want me to say Theo?" Liam said in a strained, pitchy whine. He grabbed his own hair with both hands, watching Theo walk away, lost and desperate for a way to make him stay.

Theo turned when he reached to the door and looked back at everyone, then down at his feet again.

"All of those times, all I wanted was for you to say that I was here because you wanted me here." Theo spoke softly, obviously trying not to cry. He looked up at Liam then, a determined look on his face, despite the tears threatening to fall. " _Now_? I don't want you to say anything."

He walked out and shut the door softly behind him.

The room was silent, and Liam could feel everyone's eyes on him. Suddenly Jenna's soft voice broke the tension.

"You're such a dick."

*****

Liam found Theo the first place he looked.

He was hoping he wouldn't.

Liam approached where Theo sat against the cold pipes, still not sure of how to start his apology. It wasn't really an apology Theo needed, and Liam knew that. It didn't make it any less impossible to find the right words to say.

Theo didn't look up from his phone. Just kept typing away, like he was casually lounging in a cafe or his room or something, instead of sitting on the damp floor of the sewer where Liam had drawn him from the ground almost a year before. Liam stopped about a foot away from the chimera and heaved a deep breath before sitting cross-legged in front of the other man.

Despite the monster Liam used to see him as, that's what Theo was.

A man.

A man who had hurt Liam more than anyone ever had in his life and yet, seeing how much Theo was hurting now felt even worse.

"You know what's stupid?" Theo spoke immediately, still typing, still not looking up.

"What." Liam responded, the word raspier than he expected when it came out.

"Feelings." Theo laughed.

Liam looked at him. Took in the relaxed posture, the way he felt at home here, so near to the place that had caused him so much pain.  Like he belonged here.  Liam hated it.

"Theo-"

"No." Theo cut him off immediately. He stopped typing then, and put his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, finally looking up at Liam. "Don't apologize. Don't be an idiot. I said I didn't want you to say anything, yet _here you are_ , unable to stop yourself from dragging me out of the ground again, making me think that someone actually cares about me. That someone wants me here. I shouldn't care if people want me here. I shouldn't give a **fuck** what people think of me."

Theo's eyes were hard, like he was trying to look cold, cruel, and evil. His old default. Liam wasn't sure that was something Theo was capable of doing anymore.

"Can you just _stop_?" Theo went on, his gaze weakening with each word, as if he could sense how much Liam wasn't buying it. He looked away, at a spot past Liam's head. " _Stop_ making me have feelings. _Stop_ setting me up to get hurt."

Liam waited. There were plenty of ways he could respond, each one with a fairly predictable outcome. Liam had grown to know Theo better than he knew anyone, even Mason. He knew how Theo felt, when he was lying, when he was upset, when he was happy and trying not to show it. He knew. He knew how Theo felt about him.

Liam had just been trying to ignore it.

Facing it meant facing his own feelings, and that wasn't something Liam was prepared to do.  Until it meant Liam could lose Theo if he didn't.

"No." Liam spoke finally.

Theo met his eyes again, face contorted between anger and confusion.

"What is **wrong** with you?" Theo whispered in awe, as if he didn't understand what Liam was doing here after all, if it wasn't to make amends or try and comfort him.

"Nothing." Liam shrugged easily. "In the past few months? Nothing. Everything is fine. I'm happy and healthy and everything is great. And now I'm seeing how unfair it's been."

"What are you talking about?" Theo shook his head in frustration, looking away again.

"Its unfair that you don't know its all because of you." Liam said firmly. Theo looked up with a vulnerability that gave Liam courage to go on. "I'm happy because of **you**. It's a lot of things, yeah, but it all leads back to you. I don't just want you here, Theo, I need you. And I've been selfish about it. I'm not apologizing, but I'm going to do better."

Liam scooted closer to Theo, leaning against the wall next to him. He wrapped his arms around his own knees in front of himself and leaned against Theo, feeling the young man tense beside him at the contact. They stared ahead at the wall as Liam came up with the right words to explain.

"I knew you weren't actually going to leave. You wouldn't. But I'm an asshole for not standing up for you, for not telling other people off when they're out of line. I'm an asshole for letting it get to this point." Liam sighed. "But feelings _are_ stupid. And so am I. And I'm not totally ready to deal with my feelings, but that doesn't mean I should sit by and let you be hurt. So, I owe it to you to tell you that they're there. That you're not wrong in thinking someone cares about you and wants you here. And I will be better about making sure you know that, because I _cannot_ lose you, Theo. I don't want to."

Liam could feel Theo's eyes on the side of his face, but he couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'll do better." Liam tried to smile, looking down at where Theo was gripping his own knees. Liam reached out to pry the hand closest to him off Theo's knee and lace their fingers together. He rested his head on Theo's shoulder, looking down as the chimera gripped his hand back tentatively. "I will make sure that people get the fuck off your dick."

Theo laughed loud and sudden, his mouth right next to the top of Liam's head. Liam's smile widened as the tension in both of their bodies lessened significantly.  They stayed like that, mostly still for a few minutes, then Liam felt Theo grip his hand harder and press his face into the too of Liam's head, mumbling into his hair.

"You're right. I wouldn't leave you. I don't want to lose you either."

*****

"Hey, guys, look." Corey grinned as he got up off the couch to enter the kitchen, where Jenna and Mason were cooking dinner. Nolan got up to follow him.

Jenna had been texting Theo just to make sure he was okay, but none of them had heard from either him or Theo for a few hours.

Corey handed his phone to Mason who started reading aloud the long text under the Instagram post Liam had put up. It was a picture of Theo driving, but his hand was raised to swipe at Liam's phone in a blur, covering most of his face, but you could tell he was smiling.

  
_"At my request, the fund for #GTFOMD has been cancelled, because @raekentheory is not allowed to move anywhere without me, and I still need to finish senior year. With that being said, I need to request that you do, in fact, get the fuck off his dick. As of now, I am the only person allowed anywhere near his dick. Also, if you're an idiot and you actually donated, we are keeping your money to fund our first date. Thanks, @wtfisastiles you're a real pal."_


End file.
